Crimson demon
Maroshu Nagano (Alias, Crimson Demon) is the main antagonist drift out of sleep, a fanfiction of skylanders created by me. He is an adno that used to be in the adno army until retiring after his family was eaten by the marude clan. Biography When maroshu was a child adno, he wanted to be just like his parents his siblings in the adno army. He trained day and night to become one of them, but when his parents announced that they were moving, he still kept training to become the best adno warior. That was until he met Tessa, a female fox who was his first friend. When he hang out with Tessa, his sister would make fun of him and accuse tessa of being his girlfriend, but Tessa denied it. Then at the age of 13, he went to the adno training program for underage adno and he became a high ranking officer in the adno force. Then when he grew up to an adult, he still Hang out with Tessa until he had received a not from the stranglecoon massenger who works in the adno army. Then maroshu read that his family had gotten eaten by the marude General, Enhance. Then maroshu grew depressed and tessa tried everything she could a help him. He then simply replied that there was nothing he could do to avenge his family. But then when he got home, he had this idea to avenge his parents. He agreed in kidnapping non-Nintendo characters in his shed he hid behind his house and built a giant fence so nobody could see it. Then he kidnapped doggo when he was on his night shift in King asgore's castle and the doom raiders when they were all passed out by the teargas he created. Then when that was all over, he then met up with Tessa again. The vixen walked up to calm him down from his insanity, but then he turned around with blood shot eyes, foaming at the mouth and snarling sound coming from his nose as if he had rabies. He then denied his name as maroshu and then he changed it into Crimson demon (even though a male adno is red) and he then went rogue. He even sent his pet bush viper to bite lioness and turn her into his dragoness. But as soon as he was defeated, lioness attacked him using her attacks similar to the MII fighter's, robin's and greninja's final smash. Sounds pretty obvious, doesn't it? Appearance Described in drift out of sleep, Maroshu is described to wear a green suit, hat, pine green pants and dark brown boots. He also never changes clothing so yeah. But he was also described as a dog-like rabbit with droopy ears in the story. Personality As shown in the fanfiction drift out of sleep, he was shown as a sinister and wicked adno who swears vengeance against the marude army for the death of his family. He also was seen as cruel towards the skylanders after he tried to mow spyro's face off when he was alseep. Then he seems to feel a little weak when lioness turned back to normal and she was angry towards him. And then he actually meant it when he said that no one was going to see the skylanders die and that it was all a dream that they're never waking up from. Synopsis (spoilers) Drift out of Sleep When maroshu was seen with a lawn mower cutting the grass (since In the skylander home, their back door is the same as mine), he was about to mow spyro's face off, but until hot dog stopped him by threatening to bark him back to where he came from, he smiles wickedly and walks off. Then the next scene opens with the skylanders at the new super store to find a cure for lioness' bite and then spyro announces that they all should split up. Spotlight goes alone, finding a door that says "room for bite remedies." After she opens it and enters, she finds a clear door and opens that as well. That was when maroshu was seen. He then asks her what was red and raining and then grabs out his known weapon. He then asks spotlight again of what was sharp, covered with blades and and turns on with a single yank on the string. Spotlight then notices that he was trying to kil her and then he answers the question by saying it was a chainsaw. Then he walks up slowly to spotlight and lies to her saying that he'll give her a good surgery, but spotlight runs away afterwards. The light dragon then finds a dragon therapist clinic and finds the exit from the room. She then goes to the skylanders and they ask her what she found. Instead, she answered that maroshu was chasing her and that cynder pointed out that maroshu was after them. Blackout reassures spotlight that she was hallucinating, but it was no hillucination. Maroshu bursted out of the door that spotlight locked and hot dog shouts that maroshu was the person he was referring to flameslinger a while ago. Then they all run out of the store after tuff luck had gotten the cure for lioness' bite which was bit remedy and the high-speed car chase starts (which scratch, an air element cat holds onto nightfall, A female dark element skylander during the process). Nightfall then says that they'll all defeat him one by one, but bushwhack claims that maroshu has a chainsaw and could slice off every flying skylander's wing one by one. Hot dog and scratch growl and hiss at maroshu, but trigger happy orders them to get their heads back into the car. Then spyro tells gill grunt to take the steering wheel and then they drive away from maroshu. But then they were all stopped by gill grunt stopping at a red light, but spyro shouts and says that there were no red lights in a car chase. After knight light had looked throught the trunk, he then says that if they get back home, they'll find him in any area in their home, but knight mare says that they start jumping into conclusion and claim that they don't know he's trying to kill them. Then Deja Vu points and shouts out car and sees a car coming and about to crash on the van holding the skylanders. Knight mare then admits that he was trying to kill them and gill grunt turns on the blinkers. He also claims that they have to indicate their turn and because it's the law. Then spyro turns into dark spyro, takes the wheel, drove faster, ran through a railroad gate and drove into a river. The skylanders then get pulled out of the water by the water elements as a reference to big hero 6. Then after the whole incident, they all noticed that lioness had been kidnapped by maroshu and then they sneak in and spy on the soulless adno. Hot dog asks spyro if they should attack, but spyro says they should all attack on his signal and then he gives the signal. They all get knocked out by maroshu's attack and fall unconscious. After meeting the fire squad, the skylanders get transferred into each soul as an element group and then maroshu finishes the souls. Then the skylanders escape from a ditch, break into his shed and find the doom raiders bein chained and bruised. Spyro asks for a promise they won't cause havoc on skylands ever again and they agreed. They then mention a friend who is about to be in their own deathbed and dr. Krankcase mentions doggo who has been feeling no pain during the pain test. He says that they all felt pain instead of doggo and they try to save him. But apparently due to their fear of being near maroshu, they instead see doggo die from being decapitated with a chainsaw by maroshu. Morashu then throws the body into his shed and goes back in. Then he kidnaps the skylanders and the doom raiders after he knocks them out and straps them into chairs. He then announces that he will electrocute the people who have escaped and that he'll go for the doom raiders since they have escaped and the skylanders were forced to watch. He then puts electronics in the machines, little pints of water and electrocutes them. Spyro claims that maroshu has only a few people left and asks him if he's happy. He then electrocutes the doom raiders again and snap shot tries to stop him by saying that spyro was telling the truth and he pulls the doom raiders out of the machine. Then maroshu leaves the shed and the skylanders and the doom raiders break free. The doom raiders were to be mended until they get well because they were almosr close to death by the electric shock and they leave to get to the sky bunker. They all confess to take the doom raiders with them or leave them, but spyro says they have to leave them because they were too weak to fight. Then maroshu appears again with lioness by his side and claims that it was the final battle. Then he blocks spyro's way by shooting his army, but sonic boom use their screeching powers to deafen maroshu, but he still could hear. Then he shot bash instead of spyro using the zapping zipfly and flashwing carried bash. Aftee shooting the earth dragon, he then gets distracted by echo' loud singing and he finds stealth elf about to attack. But then he tomahawks her using his cat knife. He was then clawed on the side by scratch until he swung her away using his arm and gotten out his kitchen knife to slice spyro's head off, but cynder took the slice instead of spyro and was believed to be dead until her head was buried between her shoulders. Spyro asks stink bomb for a boost and he attacks maroshu and blinds him (noting that the blinding effect doesn't last on maroshu longer). He then grabs spyro and attacks him in mid-air. He then claims that if he goes down, spyro's head is coming with him, but spyro denies it and calls for cat skylanders. They all attack maroshu one by one until they stopped. He then announces that if he can't have spyro's head then nobody will. He then gets out his swords so everyone could see spyro's death unfold but this time, the sword was pierced into maroshu's arm. He then howls in pain but he pretends he is hurt. He then calls them all idiots (as a reference to undertale of which flowey calls the protagonist an idiot after being defeated) and shoots everyone's arms and legs. He then asks them if they could all changes things and urges them to call for help. He mimics their voices and then they call for help instead. Maroshu then notices that nobody came to their aid and he says it was real shame. He then announces that not everyone will get to see them died just until the remedy of the bite poured in the ground and lioness drinks it. Maroshu then looks behind him and sees a normal lioness, but he denies it and says that it was a bad dream and they're never waking up. Lioness then circles him angrily and before she attacks him, maroshu asks what she was doing. She then attacks him (which is a mix of MII fighter's, robin's and greninja's final smash as mentioned earlier) and maroshu calls lioness a traitor. She then announces that she isn't done yet and slams him into the ground. Then after the adno's defeat, everything tore into pieces and maroshu was stuck in a swirling universe of gold and it all turned out to be a dream. The others go into the normal universe and lioness had adopted a bush viper. Then everything was set back to normal. Quotes "What's raining and red?" "What's sharp, with blades on it and can be turned on with a single yank on the string??" "A CHAINSAW!!" "Don't worry, dolly." "It's just a little surgery that I just want to give to you." "This is the fox realm." "Oh no. My name isn't maroshu anymore! It's crimson demon!" "You are all in the seawing area. Now that I have you all in your nightmare, I guess we should all work this out." "Listen up! You and your little army have killed my family and now I am here to take back all of the favors of you!" "My, young boys." "You've finally shown me your attacks. Now I got to show you mine." "Any last words, brave one?" "Feel pain now?!" "Now that I have you and the ones who have escaped, I guess it's time to start our little execution." "I noticed my little bush viper helped me with poisoning and now that I own her, I guess I could use her for my militia." "Calm down, girl." "Anyway, young dragon, I decided to let my plans unfold and take the prisoners who haves escaped." "That being the doom raiders." "Now, maybe you'll learn not to bite back at your own master." "Anyone else wanting to try this?" "Looks like we finish the final battle." "Welcome to the final battle!" "Too bad I can still hear!" "If I'm going down, your head is coming with me!" Well, if I can't have your head then nobody will!!" "You fool!" "I have more than this upon me!" "You IDIOTS!!" "You bumbling fools!" "Did you guys really think you fouls all dhange things??" "Go on!" "Cry for help!" "Cry into the darkness and death!!" (mimicking the skylanders' voices) "Doom Raiders! Help us!" "Go on!" "Huh, nobody came." "Wow. Real shame." "Nobody, not even the doom raiders ARE GOING TO SEE YOU ALL DIE OF A PAINFUL AND GRUESOME DEATH!!" "Hey! Trust me!" This is all a bad dream and YOU ALL ARE NEVER WAKING UP!!" "Lioness, what are you doing?!" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" "WHY?! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!!" "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!!" Relationships Tessa Maroshu would always hang out with Tessa the fox just until he stopped after his family was killed. Trivia * Maroshu almost bears a resemblance to the riddler from the batman series. * He also seems to portray as flowey with his quote being "you IDIOTS!", but instead with flowey, it's just one person. * Lioness had attacked maroshu the same way the souls stopped flowey. Category:Male Category:Deceiving Category:Adult Category:Bad Guys